Pokémon: Frontiers
by Spyromaster64
Summary: A rewrite project being worked on by Spyromaster64 and FoxMcCloud7921. When Adam and Joe enter the Pokémon Battle Tourney, they meet up with an experienced trainer named Chris. But an accident near Canalave has occured, one that may kill all life.


Chris (FoxMcCloud7921): I think I know what I'm talking about when I say… WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THIS FANFIC?

Adam (Spyromaster64): (nervously) Erm, well, it kinda went wrong. So I recently decided that it urgently needed a major rewrite.

Chris: …

Adam: There'll be no prologue this time, sorry. Anyway, I'll try to make the chapters longer and all. So, uh, enjoy.

Chapter 1 - The Tournament

Adam signed the last of the plentiful entry forms for the Pokémon Battle Tourney. He nodded to the receptionist, signalling that he was finished, and the tall, sparsely freckled man with ginger hair took the papers and filed them into a folder.

"Thank you for entering," he said.

Adam made his way back to the Pokémon Center, hoping to get some good rest for the extreme battles that were probably going to bombard his mind the next day. Seating himself at the corner of the room, he picked up a newspaper. The headline read,

_Horrific Accident at Lab, Terror Strikes Locals_.

"Must've been something pretty bad, huh?" Adam lowered the article to see a boy of 16 in a blue top and bright blue jeans.

"Joe?" Adam asked. "I thought you were in Snowpoint."

"I came to enter the Pokémon Battle Tourney," he replied, seating himself on the opposite side of the glass table. "I've been training with Typhlosion, and that's resulted in some good new moves."

"I hope to see them in our battle," Adam said, grinning. "I'm not going to hold back, you know."

"I didn't expect you to." Joe stretched out and yawned. "So, how many badges have you got?

"Five," Adam answered glumly.

"Ha, six! I own all!" Joe cheered, leaping to his feet. Everyone in the Center stared at him for a brief moment before returning to their own business.

"Are you going to enter the Sinnoh League?"

"Huh, maybe. If they can take awesome Pokémon like this." He tapped a Pokéball on his belt confidently. "If these guys can get me through Mount Coronet, then they will just simply smash through the Elite Four."

"I heard Aaron is tough, and he's only the first."

"Yeah, but Blaziken will obliterate those bugs." Adam got to his feet.

"I'm heading to bed," he sighed.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

The roar of the crowd erupted through the vast structure of the colossal stadium. Colorful flags and clothes of the audience lined the seats of the arena.

Adam fiddled uncomfortably with the Pokéball in his hands, on occasion looking up to the waiting room's TV, which displayed the current battles raging between the sides.

The winner received the Pastoria Battle Coin, a rare item craved among many trainers. Adam wished to win this item in the hopes that it would help his friendship with his Pokémon.

He held his breath, hoping that the moment his name would be called would not be too close nor too far away. He looked at the Pokéball, which was in it's smaller, miniature state. He wondered if he had chosen a good match-up against whatever opponent he faced.

"Adam from Twinleaf Town!" He groaned. It had come far too quickly.

**This is… dum dee dum! The music system! Basically, you should've seen this system in Chris' (FoxMcCloud7921) fanfics. So, here's the whole 'this song will start when you see the next *' thing. The music is 'Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life 12th Movie Theme'. It's basically the Pokémon: Galactic Battles theme tune, but a full version. **

… **to be honest, watching the first battle in that movie made me think that maybe Ash was getting a little _too_ good at battles. Not to mention that Piplup had suddenly gone 'shoop-da-whoop' and had gained what many of us like to call 'mad ninja skillz', normally what you get if you're a Tae Kwon Do pro. :) **

Adam felt the light pierce his retinas as he stepped into the infinite stadium. The night-time atmosphere had encouraged organisers to riddle wide assortments of lights streaming across the vicinity.

"The battle between Jack of Cherrygrove and Adam of Twinleaf is about to begin," the MC announced. "This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions. Items are not permitted. Contestants, please send out your Pokémon."

"Honchcrow, knock 'em out!" Adam's opponent, apparently called 'Jack', sent out his Big Boss Pokémon from an Ultra Ball. It preened it's feathers, earning some respect from the crowd.

"Cyndaquil, do your best!" Adam tossed the Pokéball into the air, the burst of light that followed forming into a Cyndaquil.

"Begin!"

*Cyndaquil dashed forward, coating itself in flames. Honchcrow leapt high above the Fire Mouse's head, before landing a Drill Peck directly onto the tiny Pokémon. Cyndaquil was almost screwed into the ground before Adam yelled a command. Honchcrow was about to deliver yet another blow before it was blasted in the face by the flames on Cyndaquil's back. Cyndaquil back flipped; his foot striking Honchcrow on the neck, leaving a slight mark.

The bird counterattacked with Brave Bird, the blow to Cyndaquil sending it spiralling up into the air. Honchcrow added on a Whirlwind as a combo, causing Cyndaquil to flail about helplessly. The Fire Mouse barely had enough time to struggle before a blow to the head sent it's world spinning out of control. There was a hard _thud_, before Cyndaquil could only see black.

"Cyndaquil is unable to--" The Pokémon shook it's head and got back up.

"No way," Jack muttered.

"Now, unleash bide!" Adam called. A stream of pure light was blasted from Cyndaquil's body, colliding dramatically with Honchcrow. It was knocked out cold.

"… Honchcrow is unable to battle. Cyndaquil is the winner!"

Adam sighed with relief and returned Cyndaquil. He smiled at the Pokéball.

"You did well today." He placed it back into his bag as he walked back into the waiting rooms.

"The next battle is between Joe of Twinleaf and Anne of Cerulean! This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions. Items are not permitted. Contestants, please send out your Pokémon."

"Charizard, I choose you!" Joe's Pokéball shot into the air, the brilliant flash of white light revealing the magnificent fire Pokémon standing before them at that very moment.

"Grovyle, come forth!" Anne called, tossing the Pokéball and revealing the Grovyle inside.

"Begin!"

"Grovyle, Razor Leaf!" Grovyle wasted no time and executed the attack move immediately.

"Charizard, Flame Rage!" The red dragon glowed a mystic crimson before the ground flooded with overpowering heat. Sparks flared up, shortly followed by embers and bursts of flame. Grovyle stepped back as a wall of fire rose in front of Charizard. With a smooth pushing motion, Charizard sent the wall straight towards the helpless grass Pokémon.

As the fiery barricade caused excruciating agony to sear through Grovyle body, it began to glow green.

"Damn it," Joe cursed under his breath. "Overgrow."

"Vine Whip!" Charizard had almost no physical way of dodging the upcoming attack. Overgrow was an ability only found in Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig and their evolutionary forms. It's effect is that whenever the possessor's energy was running low, or when they are threatened, a special kind of adrenaline would kick in, powering up grass-type moves to almost insane levels.

Charizard felt himself struck across the face with the force of a five-tonne colossal monster truck. As he was blown into the wall, he attempted to shield himself with his wings, but to no avail.

He snorted out smoke, before getting up.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard breathed deeply before an immense, white-hot stream of fire spewed from his mouth and poured generously onto Grovyle's weak, plant-based body. The inferno eventually died down, leaving Grovyle with serious, potentially life-threatening burns. If there was such thing as a fourth-degree burn, this would be the perfect example.

"Grovyle is unable to battle… and may need some serious medical attention…" The referee didn't finish as he just gaped at the casualty.

As Nurse Joy rushed to the scene along with some concerned crowd members, Joe was applauded massively as he left the stadium with his Charizard, who was looking most pleased with himself, while still worried about the other combatant.

"So? How utterly amazing was my Charizard?" Joe beamed proudly. Charizard was already being admired by several other contestants, who were obviously impressed with the display of immense power proven in the last battle.

"I have to say, I don't think that Grovyle's going to be battling any time soon." Adam patted Charizard's thick neck scales, causing him to growl softly.

"Looks like Charizard and I have already beaten all of our other opponents," Joe sighed.

"Guess that makes two of us."

"Seriously, I never knew your Cyndaquil was that strong!"

"Not as strong as Charizard maybe, but agile and quick. That's our strategy." Adam ruffled the fur on Cyndaquil's back, who was resting on the table in front of him.

"Cynda…"

"Sorry we kept you waiting!" boomed the voice of the MC over the TV, causing several contestants and their Pokémon to jump slightly. "The contestants going through to the second round will be displayed now!"

Second on the list, a picture of Joe's face showed up, black hair, glasses and all. Adam appeared fourth; not bad, considering only eight people got through. In first was a trainer around the age of about 19.

He didn't have enough time to examine who the current best competitor was in full before Joe laughed excitedly.

"Hey Charizard, fourth place! Sweet!" Charizard blew out an ember in satisfaction. Joe turned to Adam. "You do realise that this means we're battling together in the next round?" Adam nodded. "Good. We're gonna need to discuss which Pokémon we'll be using. Y'know, for move combinations and such?" Adam looked at a Pokéball on his belt and detached it. "Which one's that?" Joe asked.

"Blaziken," Adam answered. He looked up at Joe. "Maybe if you use Roserade, we could pull off that Toxic Flame Wave attack we made." Joe's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" he cheered. "Let's see the other contestant's reaction to _that_!" He punched the air triumphantly. Adam got to his feet.

"Seeing as the second round isn't until tomorrow, I'm heading back to the Pokémon Center. Are you coming?"

"Nah, at least, not now." Joe waved a carefree hand lazily. "I'm going to head into the forest for some training." Adam raised and eyebrow.

"You're training Roserade? Don't you think she should rest?"

"Ah, it won't be too long. Just about an hour. Then we'll head back to Pokémon Center and go for a swim, or something," Joe sighed. "So, uh, I best be off," he added, also standing up. "See you later." He nodded to Charizard, who followed his trainer outside, before letting him to get on his back. Adam watched in awe as Charizard stretched it's magnificent wings and took off in a flurry of dust and wind.

"Maybe we should get going, too." Adam turned to Cyndaquil and held up a Pokéball. "You did good work today, Cyndaquil. Thanks. Return." As the red beam enveloped the Fire Mouse Pokémon and it disappeared, Adam put the Pokéball back onto his belt and turned to leave.

He paused and turned around to look at the results board again. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.


End file.
